


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #41

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [44]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barista Blaine, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Can I prompt the aftermath of one of those quickie hand jobs? With Blaine serving customers and thinking about what just happened in the bathroom with a big loony grin on his face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #41

Blaine’s glad he’s back on bar and not out on register because he doesn’t think he could handle prolonged customer interaction right now.  It’s bad enough to feel that his cheeks are tinged a telling pink and he can’t stop the doofy smile that keeps scrunching his face.  Someone’s going to ask him just what’s so funny about three venti soy cappuccinos and he’s not going to have an answer.  Unexpected midshift orgasms have a stupefying effect on Blaine.  He’s not complaining.

His skin is still tingling and his cock twitches a little every time he shifts on his feet – reaching for a new gallon of milk or snatching the never-ending marked cups off the counter.  The snug fabric of his khakis draws across his still sensitive length and Blaine shivers when he leans in too close and his hips bump into the cabinets.  He thinks he can feel the lingering traces of the lube Kurt had remembered to bring with him drying on his body.  He’s pretty sure the collar of his polo is effectively hiding the faint mark in the shape of Kurt’s mouth burning low on his neck.

It’s not like it happens very often.  That would be incredibly rash and stupid and Blaine could lose his job in an instant if anyone even  _suggested_  what was going on.  But sometimes, every once in a while, Kurt walks into his store looking for something more than a caffeine fix or another drink for his boss.  Blaine can always tell the difference.  There’s a slink to Kurt’s steps, a subtle swaying of his hips that Blaine’s gaze is inexorably drawn to.  And Kurt’s eyes are always a little brighter, shining with anticipation and mischief when his gaze meets Blaine’s across the bar.  There’s a heat in his gaze that makes Blaine’s neck flush and he has to duck his head to hide the blush that flames across his cheeks.

Blaine remembers how this all started; these sordid little meetings that make him feel like the teenager he never really was.  He remembers the hot, sticky summer day when Kurt first pulled them into the store’s bathroom and locked the door behind them.  He’d been wearing his lightest, thinnest khakis shorts in deference to the heat.  The ones that ended an inch or two above his knee and barely kept to dress code.  They were thin enough he had to wear white boxer-briefs under them.  His black polo was thin cotton and he had the top three buttons undone.  Blaine had been out in the lobby straightening up before his ten-minute break when Kurt had come in, his eyes blazing and his cheeks already flushed a pretty pink.  He’d bypassed the bar completely and headed straight for Blaine.

“Kurt?”  Blaine had asked, confused, but pleased to see his boyfriend.  Kurt had just smirked slyly at him and closed his hand over Blaine’s wrist.

“You busy?”  Kurt was gorgeous in uncharacteristically loose trousers and a thin, short-sleeved button-up that hugged his biceps.

“Just about to go on break.”

“Good.”

And then Blaine had found himself pulled into the store bathroom by his bright-eyed boy.  Once the door had shut and locked behind them, Kurt was on him.  Mouth hard and biting against his, hand sliding down his belly and past his waistband without any preamble at all.  Blaine doesn’t remember how long that first interlude lasted, though it can’t have been long, not with the familiar, heated grip of Kurt’s strong hand around him and the taste of his mouth.  He remembers that Kurt hadn’t brought lube (that first time), and Blaine had bitten down on Kurt’s shoulder, shuddering hard through the delicious friction of spit, sweat, and precome.

Blaine is snapped out of his delicious memory by the knock of Jeff’s shoulder against his own.

“What?”

“You looked five miles away there.”

“Sorry, I was just, er, thinking.”  Blaine glances to the side to see Jeff smirking at him. 

“Thinking or remembering?”  Jeff’s voice is light and teasing and his eyes are too knowing.

“Oh shut up.”  Blaine feels his cheeks flaming even brighter.   _Of course_  Jeff knows.  Jeff is too clever for his own good, and he has his own experience sneaking around the halls and empty classrooms of NYU.

“If you two leave a mess in there, I’m not cleaning it up.”

Blaine laughs.  He can’t help it.  Just minutes before, he’d licked Kurt’s hand clean of his own orgasm and pressed a wet kiss to Kurt’s red mouth before Kurt had ducked out of the bathroom to get back to Vogue before he’s missed.

“Deal.”


End file.
